


Lend a hand

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Robin reversal, Self Harm, age reversed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: Damian hurts his younger brothers by accident during a flashback. He soon turns to unhealthy coping mechanisms.Ages are reversed
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Lend a hand

**Author's Note:**

> To keep it simple Dick is youngest Damian’s oldest, Tim is older than Jason
> 
> Damian is Nightwing, Dick is Robin others stay the same
> 
> Damian-22  
> Tim-19  
> Jason-14  
> Dick-9

Tim was sitting on the living room couch when Dick came running over. Tim was shocked at the horrible shape he was in. Dick’s eye was bright red, a black eye waiting to happen and his lip was busted. He was also crying. Tim immediately ran over to Dick.

“Dami he hit me suddenly something’s wrong! Jay’s fighting him now!”

Dick said in between tears. Tim told Dick to stay on the couch while he went to check it out. Dick still letting out little sniffles as he held his stuffed elephant tight.

When Tim walked in the sight in front of him was shocking. Damian his older brother was holding Jason by the neck while Jason squirmed helplessly for air.

Tim never thought Damian would actually hurt Jason or Dick. He’s hurt Tim multiple times but they both knew he could handle it.

Tim pushed Damian into the wall making him drop Jason. Jason fell to the floor gasping and coughing for air. Tim walked over to Jason and instructed him to check on Dick and call Bruce.

Jason soon walked out. That was enough time for Damian to reconstruct himself he was now standing. 

When Tim walked over Damian began to swing. Tim than realized this wasn’t Damian’s style of fighting. Damian was usually precise with his movements but now it was a sloppy mess. Something was wrong.

“Damian..?”

Tim questioned but got no answer. Soon a punch from Damian landed and hit Tim’s jaw with a sickening crack.

Tim was on the floor now clutching his jaw which was most likely fractured. Damian started beating him up. Tim curled up in a ball to protect anything vital but it still hurt.

Tim was scared he didn’t know what was happening. The usually calm Damian was lashing out and his cry’s of pain weren’t even causing him to flinch. 

After about the 5th hit Bruce came in. He soon grabbed Damian by the back. 

“NO! MOTHER! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!! I’M SORRY”

Damian screamed when Bruce held him down. Damian let out a gut wrenching scream when Bruce put a needle in his neck. 

“I’m sorry mother..I’m sorry please don’t kill me..please”

Damian mumbled as he was knocked out. Bruce swiftly picked him up and put him on a nearby couch.

“Come on Tim let’s get those injuries checked out.”

Bruce said. Tim was unmoving, eyes not leaving his older brother.

“He won’t wake up for at least an hour.”

Bruce said reading Tim’s mind. Bruce gently pushed Tim towards the door, Tim still unable to register everything that had happened.

Damian woke up on a couch. He had a massive headache and as he looked around he remembered. He remembered his little brothers yelling out in pain. He knew he was a monster the feeling of self hate gushing in.

**TW Self Harm  
Damian got up and headed to his room he knew what he was doing was wrong. He knew logically that cutting wouldn’t make anything better but it didn’t stop him. As he got to his room he locked the door and made a small barricade with chairs. Then he headed towards the bathroom.

He could feel tears running down his face. His hands were shaking as he grabbed for the razor. 

First cut, he let the razor glide on his wrist. He smiled. It felt good he was getting what he deserved. He smiled as he watched the blood rise up to the place he cut. 

Second cut, it was right under the first. He excitedly watched as the blood rose to the place the razor touched. He could feel the pain of it only to crave it more. It was horribly addicting.

Third cut, this one was for his mother. He was the biggest disappointment to the league. He failed to do what he was told. So he made it extra deep because he deserved it. 

Before he knew it the fourth, seventh, tenth cuts had happened. He saw his wrist now covered in blood. He cursed as he desperately tried to wipe it away with a towel. The blood started to drip on to the floor. 

When he heard a knock his eyes widened in horror. ‘What have I done?’ He thought as he desperately tried to stop the blood flow with no success.

‘You deserve it, you hurt them’ he heard it, it wasn’t loud but he heard it. He couldn’t ignore it as he fumbled around for the first aid kit. So he stopped.

He leaned against the wall accepting his fate. He hoped he would bleed to death cause he didn’t care anymore.

Tim was relatively fine. He had a couple bruises and his jaw was turning blue. He didn’t care though and wanted to see his brother. Bruce had told him that Damian would have a headache when he became conscious so to leave him alone. 

“Timmy can we pleeeease see Dami?”

“Dick you know we can’t see him yet...not until Bruce says yes.”

Dick ran off probably looking for Bruce. Tim sighed and decided to go to Damian. He'd had a bad feeling in his stomach after he had found the couch Damian free. He made sure Dick was busy with Bruce as he snuck upstairs and knocked on Damian's room. When Tim heard rustling he expected Damian to open the door. He waited for almost 5 minutes till he realized Damian wasn't opening the door. It was concerning that he didn't even get a 'go away Drake'. 

"Damian?" 

Tim said as he knocked on the door again. When he didn't respond Tim decided to try and get inside. He picked the lock easily only to find the door blocked by something. He shoved it only for it to open a little. He slipped through thanking his skinny frame. 

"Damian!" 

Tim shouted as he looked around his room with no sign of him. In reality it was the first time Tim had been there. 

"Drake! Get out!"

Damian screamed when he heard Tim coming. Tim just ran toward his brother. 

When Tim entered the bathroom he gasped. Damian was barely standing leaning on the wall. A puddle of blood under him. He screamed. 

Damian stared at his younger brother. He couldn’t take his eyes off his younger brother and the bruise on his cheek. He had hurt him and so many others, he was a monster. He had killed without hesitation, he doesn’t deserve to live. So he tried to grab the razor to finish himself off. 

Tim watched as his brother grabbed for the razor which was already covered in blood. He stopped him grabbed his arm he was trembling. 

”Why..? Why are you doing this!?” 

Tim said practically shouting. Damian just gave him sad eyes. 

Then Damian came closer to Tim and gently grabbed his cheek. 

”I’m sorry...about this about all this..” 

Damian said. Then his eyes rolled back and landed on Tim. Tim fell backwards Damian on top of him. He didn’t mind the crushing weight as he screamed. 

Bruce soon came rushing in looking panicked. 

”What’s wrong-“ 

Bruce cut off paling at the sight. He picked Damian up bride style. Then he sprinted towards the batcave. Tim was left behind sitting in the bathroom.

All that could be heard in the manor was Dick’s cries. Dick had been crying since he saw Bruce carrying Damian to the medbay. It was an unnerving sight Tim was surprised Jason wasn’t crying he was only 14 after all. 

Tim gently rubbed Dick’s back it had only been about 30 minutes and no one knew what was going to happen. Jason was next to him leaning in close. Tim sighed he never expected life to be like this. 

Tim remembered how when he and Damian were younger. Damian would always insult him. Tim always believed that Damian hated him. That was until he had a nightmare and Bruce was out as Batman. It was only him and Damian. Tim started crying in the middle of the hall. Damian had walked over to him Tim afraid of how Damian would make fun of him. To Tim’s surprise Damian said nothing and only hugged him. Tim then cried into Damian they sat like that for an hour before Tim fell asleep all in the middle of the hall. When Tim woke up he was back in his room. 

Tim smiled at the memory it was the first time Tim realized his older brother showed love by doing small things. 

Dick has fallen asleep on Tim snoring lightly. Tim gently carried him to his room. 

When Tim came back he found Jason sitting on a couch scrolling through his phone. 

“Is Damian gonna die?” 

Tim was surprised at Jason’s question cause in reality he doesn’t know. He can’t tell Bruce had rushed him to a hospital and that wasn’t a good sign. 

”I...I don’t know.” 

That’s all Tim could say before he was crying himself. Tears gently going down his face because Damian was their older brother after all. He was the Demon they all looked up to. 

Once again Damian woke up with a massive headache. This time he was in his own room. All he remembers was fainting on Tim and then a bunch of screaming. 

He got up to see Tim asleep on the floor. He gently lifted him ignoring the pain that shot up his arm. Then he put him in his bed as he walked off. He soon found his phone downstairs on the dining room table. He checked the time it was 2:30 AM. He guessed everyone was on patrol. 

Damian was about to grab a bagel when he heard loud footsteps. It was Tim running towards him looking panicked. 

Tim basically jumped into Damian’s arms. Damian barely caught him. Then Tim hugged him as tightly as he could. 

”Drake...Tim!...” 

Tim looked up at his brother confusion in his eyes. It was rare for his brother to use his first name. 

”That’s enough hugging...you’re gonna crush me to death.” 

Tim let go and looked at his brother. He couldn’t believe that Damian was acting so...normal. 

”Why?...Why did you...I-“ 

Tim broke down in his brothers big muscular arms. The same arms that were covered in blood only a few hours ago. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't think you'd care.." 

Tim's eyes widened with anger. He immediately pushed his brother. Damian fell to the floor with a grunt. 

What was that fo-" 

"What do you mean you didn't expect me to care!? Did you think I didn't like you!? You're my brother I look up to you..If you died I don't know what I would've done.."

"I just...What do you even look up to? I'm a monster who hurt my own family, You're the one father wanted..you're going to become CEO of Wayne Enterprises soon. While I'm over here...being a disappointment to father" 

Tim wanted to strangle his brother with love. Damian just looked down covering his face as tears streamed down them. 

"You're over there what? Following your dreams of becoming an artist? Cause that's something I look up to about you everyday. If you were truly a disappointment would Bruce actually made a whole room dedicated to your work." 

"He probably needed a place to put all the trash" 

Tim grabbed Damian by the shoulder staring him straight in the eyes. 

"Damian! If you don't fucking accept yourself right now I'm going to scream." 

Damian just smirked and Tim looked around confused. 

"Why are you smirking? Did I say something weird?" 

"It's just we finally know where Todd picked up all that swearing." 

Tim just smiled he was glad that his brother was back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I'm open for criticism.


End file.
